


Sister Mine

by Mia_Vaan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 2x14 Speculation, Candy Morningstar is really Azrael, F/M, Protective Lucifer, and she's no sweet peach, devil reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: Candy Morningstar, Theory Three: Candy Morningstar is really Lucifer's sister, Azrael, who has come to Earth in order to reclaim what is rightfully hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer.
> 
> Originally written to celebrate Lucifer getting renewed for season 3!
> 
> Also written as a response to the new summary for the next episode. The undercover Chloe theory is out, since Lucifer is returning with "a new mystery woman". But the wording of that line... Would a random stripper (who's only appearing for one episode, apparently) really be referred to as "a new mystery woman"? It reminded me of another theory; that Candy Morningstar is actually Lucifer's sister, Azrael. She would fit the description better.
> 
> Some inspiration has been taken from There's No Music in Hell by Solo's Falcon.
> 
> This story was originally posted on FF.Net on: February 15th 2017.

Chloe walked through the front door of her empty apartment and was thankful that Dan had taken Trixie for the weekend. After everything that had happened, she needed to unwind and process it all.

She tried to not let it get to her. The time for crying was over; she’d done plenty of that after finding Lucifer’s penthouse empty. There was nothing she could do to change what had happened, and instead she had to accept the reality she lived in.

To keep her mind focussed, she made a list of events from the past week. One: Lucifer vanishing without a trace, for seemingly no reason. Two: A guitarist found dead, killed by the same weapon from the Jenson Glory case. Three: Lucifer’s sudden return to help solve the new case. Four: The arrival of the woman he brought with him, an ex-stripper from Vegas.

Who also just happened to bear Lucifer’s last name.

Candy Morningstar was…odd. Chloe didn’t judge people by their looks or their job descriptions, but the woman didn’t act like a stripper; dim, seductive, fun (or maybe Chloe had just been hanging around Lux too much). Instead she was…well, _odd_. It was the only way Chloe could describe her. The woman watched the people around her like a scientist would watch a lab rat, and she too appeared to be immune to Lucifer’s charms, just like Chloe herself.

Of course, Chloe had only seen Lucifer and Candy interacting from afar. They didn’t even _act_ like a married couple.

_They never said they were married_ , Chloe told herself. There were no wedding rings in sight, and neither had mentioned it. But the latter was mainly because Lucifer was avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him, so maybe he just hadn’t had the chance to tell her? Honestly, the surname was a dead giveaway. And wasn’t that the norm, anyway? A bachelor returning from Vegas with an ex-stripper on his arm, bearing his last name?

It was predictable. Almost _too_ predictable. But also something Lucifer would do…

A hot tear formed in her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. _Get a grip, Decker_. It just wasn’t fair. She’d trusted Lucifer – her partner, her best friend – to never hurt her, but he had. She’d opened herself up after divorcing Dan, and got burnt.

Lucifer had wanted it; pursued her, looked happy when she accepted him, saved her life when she was close to death…only to run off and marry someone else.

It _hurt_.

Chloe realized after a few minutes that she was standing in the centre of her apartment, staring at nothing. She sighed, took off her jacket and let it drop onto the couch. _I think I need to get drunk. Too bad Maze isn’t here_. Her roommate had made herself scarce since Lucifer’s return, along with Amenadiel for that matter. She wondered what that meant as she turned towards the kitchen.

But then she froze.

A woman was stood a few feet away, silent and unmoving. Chloe was so used to Maze’s habit of sneaking around, especially at night, that she didn’t even jump at the intrusion. She stilled reached for her gun, though, because the woman before her wasn’t Maze.

It was Candy.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Chloe demanded. She didn’t pull her gun from its holster, though she kept a firm grip in case she needed to. Candy didn’t appear to be armed, but the lack of emotion on her face was unsettling.

The tall blonde shrugged, and Chloe took in her attire; instead of a vest and short skirt, she wore some form of white robe. It was similar to the grey one that Amenadiel sometimes wore. “Doors are for humans,” she said.

_Great, another whack job_ , was Chloe’s first thought, but she winced at the harsh thought. Lucifer was just a little delusional, and completely harmless. Still, the similarity stuck out. “Humans. Right. And you’re, what, an Angel?”

“Yes.” She said the word as if it was the obvious answer.

Having dealt with Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe knew that the best way to handle the woman in front of her was to go along with it. “OK then. You do realize you’re married to the Devil, right? Pretty sure Angels can’t do that.”

She blinked, and Chloe was surprised to see actual _emotion_ cross her face. At first it was confusion, and then realization. “Wait, you think that I am his wife?”

That gave Chloe pause. “I did…right until you said that.”

“I am not his wife,” she said, shaking her head. “I am his sister.”

Chloe wanted to slap herself. Not once had she considered that the woman who shared Lucifer’s last name could be his _sister_ (or even _cousin_ ) instead of his wife. No, she’d been too busy trying not to act jealous while simultaneously trying not to cry. But it made sense; the lack of rings, the lack of couple-y behaviour… _And I’m supposed to be a Detective, for crying out loud!_

The rush of relief she felt at the revelation was welcomed. Lucifer hadn’t run off to marry someone else, after all.

But he still ran off, for reasons he refused to tell her. So, she was still mad.

“Oh,” was all she could say at first. It took a moment for her to form more words. “So…are you just visiting, or…?”

“I came to retrieve something of mine,” Candy explained. “It was stolen from me, by my brother.”

“Lucifer stole something from you?” Candy shook her head. “Amenadiel?”

“Our youngest brother, Uriel.”

_Wow, his family was super religious. That would explain all the Devil metaphors_. Unable to resist, Chloe asked, “Did your parents run out of Angel names when you were born? Because ‘Candy’ isn’t exactly a Biblical name…”

“Candy is not my real name,” she said. “It is a name I used in the city you call Las Vegas, where I worked as…a stripper, I believe my brother called it. But no. My real name is Azrael.”

Chloe frowned. _The Angel of Death?_ She recalled it from the research she’d done after first meeting Lucifer. _Isn’t he male?_ But she supposed there weren’t enough female Angels, if any. The Morningstar parents probably had to improvise. “So…Azrael…you mind telling me what you’re doing here?”

Azrael didn’t even blink, didn’t even emote, when she said, “I am here to kill you.”

The moment her words registered, Chloe drew her gun and aimed it at the woman. She wouldn’t shoot unless the woman attacked, and hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Azrael wasn’t just an unarmed civilian; she was Lucifer’s sister. “OK, why don’t we just…take a step back and talk about this, OK? You…you wouldn’t want to kill me. I’ve seen Lucifer when he’s angry, and I’m sure you have, too. Do you really want to bring that upon yourself?”

“Lucifer no longer cares about you,” said Azrael. She didn’t even seem fazed by the gun. “He left you. The only reason he came back was to help me retrieve my blade.”

“Blade?”

Lucifer’s sister pulled something from behind her, and Chloe found that she wasn’t even _surprised_ to see the blade from the Jenson Glory case; the same one that had mysteriously disappeared from the earlier crime scene. Of _course_ it had something to do with Lucifer and his family.

“Uriel was a fool to steal it from me,” she continued in a voice devoid of emotion. As if killing someone was just another day at the office for her.

_If she truly believes she’s the Angel of Death, then killing someone **would** be another day at the office in her mind_. But Chloe couldn’t think about any of that Biblical nonsense. A woman – Lucifer’s sister – was standing before her with a large knife, wanting to kill her. Since Azrael was armed and had made threats, Chloe within rights could shoot her in self-defence – non-lethally, of course.

But she _couldn’t_ , because Azrael was Lucifer’s sister. And even if he no longer cared about her, she cared about him. She couldn’t hurt him like that.

“Why?” she asked.

“Why kill you?” Azrael’s lack of emotion was starting to scare her. “It was not for me to decide. Our Father decreed it. He made you, after all. He made you as a gift for Lucifer. But since Lucifer has made it clear he no longer wants you, then there is no further use for you.”

_Father? Made me for Lucifer?_ “What the _hell_ are you talking about?”

“Oh, yes. Right. Lucifer has not had the guts to tell you the truth.” She looked displeased. “It baffles me, why he was so reluctant. All his claims that the Devil never lies, and yet, he has been lying to you this whole time.”

_Devil?_ Chloe rolled her eyes. “Seriously, what is with you people and all this Biblical stuff?” _It’s official. Lucifer and his family were part of some crazy religious cult_.

Azrael just sighed in disappointment. “I would show you, but since I am going to kill you, there is no point.” Her arm rose, the blade ready to strike.

Chloe aimed her gun at the woman’s leg and prepared to fire – because Lucifer’s sister or not, she wasn’t about to die – but never got the chance. The woman moved at an unnaturally fast speed and was before her in an instant, grabbing her arm and twisting it painfully. Chloe cried out and dropped her gun, before Azrael threw her to the floor.

Taking in deep breaths, Chloe looked around her for a weapon; _anything_ she could use against her attacker. She wasn’t about to go out without a fight.

She was just contemplating the idea of breaking the coffee table and using a leg to fight with when suddenly, the front door burst open, and-

“ _Azrael!_ ”

The voice was deep and sounded _ancient_. A chill ran down Chloe’s spin, but she frowned, because it also sounded…familiar?

She turned towards the front door…and gasped.

The man stood in the threshold was…red. Like a fresh burn victim, but also not; like his skin had been that way for eons. There was no hair on his head, and his _eyes_ …

They were like fire. Hellfire.

That, and the fact that he was wearing a familiar Armani suit, told Chloe just who was standing in her doorway.

_Lucifer_.

And in that moment, Chloe’s entire world view was turned upside down and inside out all at once.

Her brain went into overdrive. Half of it was telling her that Lucifer never lied to her, really _was_ the Devil, and started connecting all the dots between everything he’d said and everything she’d seen. The other half of her brain was caught in a loop of realization that Christianity was real, not just the Devil; Angels, demons, Hell, Heaven, God…

All she could hear was her heartbeat, and remembering her police training, Chloe took in several deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn’t go into shock; not when there was a woman – scratch that, _Angel_ – trying to kill her.

When she managed to get herself back under control, Chloe was able to focus on what the two siblings were saying.

“…and you have no right to destroy her soul!” Lucifer looked like himself again, and had placed himself between her and his sister. “She has a _daughter_! A _life_! A life which, I may add, I went to _Hell_ for! _Twice_!”

_Twice?_ Realization swept through Chloe when she remembered him bleeding out on the floor after confronting Malcolm, and then when he sat by her bed in the hospital, said she didn’t die and then said _that makes one of us_ …

“But you left her,” Azrael said. She was still devoid of emotion. Lucifer didn’t seem to intimidate her at all.

“I had just found out that Father put her in my path! I didn’t know what else to think!” Lucifer yelled, and there it was again; their Father having something to do with her, only with the revelation that their Father was _God_ , it didn’t sound as crazy as it had done a few minutes before. “But I won’t leave her again. Not if leaving her means you’ll kill her.”

Chloe expected the Angel to attack Lucifer, or worse. But instead, she actually _smiled_. “Good. That is all I wanted to hear.” She put the blade away.

“What?” Chloe couldn’t see his face, but Lucifer’s confusion was evident in his voice. “That’s it?”

“My job was not to kill her, Brother,” said Azrael. “It was to make you see that you do not want to leave her. You need to stay here, in this City of Angels, by her side. For once, do not place your issues and feelings before everyone else’s, and consider how _she_ feels. How your choices affect _her_.”

“So, this is just another one of Father’s plans?” Lucifer’s words came out as a growl. “It’s not _real_.”

The Angel shook her head. “You always were an idiot, Samael. In your haste to act against our Father, you forgot one very important thing.”

“And what is that?”

“Humans have free will. Your Detective may have been created by our Father specifically for you, but she is still human. Father cannot influence her choices. Everything she has done was by her own free will, including every choice she made. And should I remind you that Father cannot influence your choices, either? All of your choices have been your own, as well.”

Chloe couldn’t follow what they were talking about, so instead chose to focus on Lucifer. He had gone still, as if an epiphany had just struck him into silence. “But…why?”

“The Detective is a gift,” said Azrael. “Nothing more, nothing less. You can choose to accept it, or not. But I think you should accept it. Then maybe you can finally stop acting like a complete moron all the time.” A giant pair of red wings appeared behind the Angel’s back. “Oh, and please tell our Mother to stop giving celestial weapons to the worst of humanity.”

And then she was gone, leaving only a gust of wind in her wake.

Seeing that it was safe, Chloe finally pulled herself to her feet. Lucifer turned to her…

…and looked both saddened and frightened all at once. Like a kicked puppy.

She realized that he expected her to flee, or send him away. He expected her fear to get the better of her; to believe all the stories she’d heard about the Devil, and that he was evil. _I guess that’s why he never told me. He was afraid of my reaction_.

It eased her anger, because she got it. And it probably also had something to do with his running away, so she couldn’t even be mad at that, anymore. He had shown her his true self. He was vulnerable to her, and if she tried to get back at him for leaving her… Well, it wouldn’t do either of them any good.

Lucifer sighed, as if preparing himself for the worst. “Chloe…”

“I won’t run,” she told him quickly. “I…I know you won’t hurt me, considering you apparently _died_ for me. _Twice_. But…you have some _serious_ explaining to do, mister.”

For a moment, he looked started…and then hopeful. That look told her she’d made the right choice. “Yes. I do. It’s an explanation that has been long overdue.”


End file.
